


A Royal secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BLESSED, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Not Beta Read, Proud John, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is so proud of his boyfriend!





	A Royal secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> I'm in the middle of a 6 hours train ride with too much free time...

"Love, what's that?"  
  
John was cleaning the junk (sorry - papers of an unknown importance...) when he found an official looking envelope.  
  
"Hummm... what?" Sherlock lazily turns to look at his boyfriend. "Oh that... It's nothing. You can put it in..."  
  
"Is it about your subscription to Chemical Science?" John asks while he opens the envelope.  
  
"the bin..."  
  
_Too late_...  
  
"You've been selected for a RSC award!" The doctor was now looking at the detective proudly. _Oh God I can't believe this genius is all mine!_  
  
"It's nothing. If I don't acknowledge the thing they won't expect me to go the gala or what ever they called it."  
  
"It's the bloody Royal Chemical Society! Do you know how rare it is for them to honour someone who his not directly in the field as a researcher or with three PhD!"  
  
"Why do you think I don't want to go..." Sherlock murmurs turning back to his microscope.  
  
"Love... Brilliant man... you deserve any award that any Royal-something want to gives you."  
  
"Do you want to go? I will... if you are my plus one?" he replies shyly.  
  
"Yes!" He kissed his boyfriend thoroughly. "We will show them that you don't need three doctorates to be a genius!"  
  
With a peaceful smile, Sherlock looks at John thinking once more how much he was blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to end with a B word! If you're finding something let me know :)
> 
> Done! Thanks wellmet!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A secret benediction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522084) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
